Get Off My Couch
by Piratxchic
Summary: Spinelli and Maxie contemplate their future. Set during the Maximus visit.


Author Note: So yeah, I know that this is belated, but this was inspired during the Maximus visit. Just a little ditty that popped into my head.

"Well that was fun" Maxie commented as she bustled into the penthouse. Spinelli followed at a more sedate pace; the events at both offices weighing in his mind. Maxie grabbed their coats and hung them in the closet.

"It was fun to have Jason actually listen to me for once!" She added as she plopped down on the couch.

"Maximista, you should really be more respectful of Stone Cold." Spinelli replied as he joined her on the couch. She immediately placed her feet in his lap; he removed her heels and started to rub her feet.

"Well I was just playing along! Max obviously told his dad some lie about being in charge." She replied as she enjoyed the feeling of Spinelli's hands rubbing out the day's tension.

"Yes well the Maximista is a wonderful actress, and definitely saved the Jackal from messing everything up. However, we are still guests at Casa de Stone Cold, and we must be respectful of our host even if he is playing at being a Protector of the Night!" Spinelli reasoned, his hand drifting higher to rub her calves.

"Well then maybe it's time we move out!" Maxie commented absentmindedly, leaning back against the arm of the couch, eyes closed, lost in the sensations.

Spinelli froze and stared at her, not really sure what he had just heard. "Did the Maximista just suggest what the Jackal thinks she suggested?"

Maxie's eyes opened a sliver as she shot him a confused look, "What, did I stutter? I mean if we have to walk on around on eggshells to keep Jason happy so we can stay then we _should _just move out!"

"I think the word the Jackal is confused about 'we'. Is the Maximista suggesting that we move out separately or together?" He pushed further looking for clarification.

Maxie rolled her eyes and sighed, "Spin, if _this_" she gestured between the two of them "is going to work then of course we need to move out together!" She said, "I'm not saying that we need to leave tomorrow, but it's something we should look into soon!" Her eyes got slightly fearful for a moment, "Especially if that mob war is brewing! It won't be safe here anymore!"

Spinelli forgot about his confusion and moved so he could embrace Maxie. "The Jackal would never let anything happen to you." He hugged her close, after a moment a painful but logical thought came to him. "Perhaps the Maximista would be safer if she moved back in with the Top Cop."

Maxie shook her head and turned so she could look directly at his face, "Spin, I just moved in here with you, I'm not going back to Mac's. I'm saying that we, as in you and I, should go get our own place, together. As you said this is Jason's penthouse and even if this mob war wasn't about to start I think we need time together without him breathing down our necks!"

"Alright fair Maximista, the Jackal will retrieve his laptop and we can start the search now." He started to get up but Maxie stopped him.

"You can do that later, right now," She slid out of his embrace and kicked her feet back into his lap, shooting him an impish grin, "You can finish that massage you started." She tickled at his ribs with her toes. Spinelli could only smile indulgently as he started to rub her calves again. They sat in amicable silence for a little bit as Spinelli slowly rubbed the knots of tension out of her lower legs.

"You know Spin," Maxie started to say after a few moments of silence, "You should really stop denying it."

"Denying what?" Spinelli asked clearly confused at the new path the conversation was taking.

"To quote your favorite author, 'I think the Jackal dost protest too much!'" Maxie replied, "I mean I know we haven't officially said anything but I think it should be pretty obvious to everyone, even if they didn't know I was staying here with you!" She paused a moment in thought, "Unless of course you do mean what you said earlier and I'm wrong." She all but whispered.

Spinelli stopped what he was doing, his hands resting on her knees, her legs thrown over his lap and turned and looked at Maxie. His eyes searched her face for some hint to what she was talking about. Maxie nervously bit her bottom lip and fought the urge to look away. It wasn't often she put her heart on the line but the incident at the office earlier and Spinelli's reaction had offered her a perfect opportunity.

"Is my fair Maximista is implying what I think she means, then I am at a loss of words." Spinelli finally replied, "My fondest wish has come true!"

Maxie smiled and leaned forward bringing their faces centimeters apart. "I mean exactly what you think I mean." She whispered as she closed the distance between the two of them, pressing her lips to his in a chaste but meaningful kiss.

Finally sure of her intentions Spinelli eagerly returned the kiss, gently grabbing her hips he pulled her fully into his lap. Angling his head to the side he pressed his luck as he nudged at the seam of her lips. Maxie sighed gratefully in response as her mouth opened inviting him in, her arms winding around his neck. Even though the pair had shared many kisses and even a night of passion, this meant infinitely more. This was the joining of two soulmates, destined lovers, and every other cheesy metaphor one could think of, but it was still true. Eventually they had to come up for air, but their faces separated slowly as matching grins spread across their faces.

"Maximista, I am at a loss of words to describe how I am feeling now." Spinelli whispered huskily, his fingers unconsciously rubbing small circles on her back, sending shivers of pleasure up her back.

"Well I've never been one for words." She replied as she pushed him further into the couch, moving to straddle him. In a swift move, one worthy of a gold medal at the Sex Olympics, Maxie divested Spinelli of his shirt, before diving in for another kiss. Feeling her pressed against him Spinelli was stunned momentarily before he eagerly responded. With a bit more coordination than the last time they were headed in this direction he deftly rolled them to the side so Maxie was on her back and he was lying between her legs. He drew away from her lips and as he pressed his forhead to hers.

"Actions may speak louder than words Maxie Jones, but I have to say that I true, deeply with my mind, body and soul love you." He whispered tenderly before kissing her sweetly.

The moment was lost suddenly as the door slammed open and Jason stormed into the Penthouse. The brooding Mob Boss stopped short at the sight before him, Spinelli sans shirt lying between a disheveled Maxie's legs. No one said anything for a moment, but then Jason recovered. "No more couch sex! I have to sit there." He said slowly, through his teeth, "Take it upstairs you two, that's why you have a room." With that he spun on his heel and left, giving the pair a few minutes of privacy.

The pair couldn't help but dissolve into laughter as Jason left. Spinelli pulled himself off of Maxie and fished his shirt off the floor. The pair shared a secret smile as they retreated upstairs.


End file.
